Dark Woods Circus
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Tonight we'll be showing the sad fate some of the world carry' Brave and now The Tenors have wandered into somewhere they wish they never even saw. Kingcrabshipping. Horrific deformities but nothing that is graphic but is rated M for extremely disturbing content not suitable for those that are weak of heart or cry.
1. Brave

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters

Neo-Domino's Dark Woods Circus of Freaks and Monsters

The sound of horse-drawn carriages is mildly distracting to me. They are so dull! Why is everything so dull! I sigh out to myself. This is such a boring show.

"Want us to make it fun?" a set if green-haired twins ask.

"No, I'm good." I answer.

They look eleven at best and they are wearing one set of clothes in strange patchwork style.

"Do you have parents?" I ask.

"We did but now we have no need." The female one says.

"Yep! The circus is our home now!" Grins the male one.

Their eyes flicker red and green stopping at the original colour. I stare and they smile. They run of into the forest behind the road leaving red footsteps behind. They are just children. Maybe they were taken by a pedophile and that is why they are so wrong. I chase after them. This 'circus' can't be any good for them can it? I run into the forest. I brush back branches and jump over fallen trees and logs. I stop when I come to a huge tent in the middle surrounded by trees. The tent is at least ten meters tall, how is it not visible from where I was before? I watch as far above me a man in a pinstriped suit and a woman in a beautiful dress are dancing. The strangest thing about them is the fact that they are taller then the tent.

"I said I wanted to be tall but never this tall!" Laughs the man with orange hair.

"Crow it's not funny! Stop thinking of this as a joke!" Cries the woman with magenta hair.

"Aw Aki! The circus is fun if you let it be!" Crow smiles.

They waltz off as Aki screams and cries.

"You should never have ventured here!" Aki screams.

Two men appear right in front of me. One with long silver hair and yellow eyes and one with dark skin and hair and purple eyes.

"You're here, you're here!" Says almost smugly the dark one.

"Tonight we'll be showing the sad fate that some of the world carry." Says the light one.

"Women the Gods have abandoned restlessly crying out."

"Men that can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with."

"Their shaking tongues cry in the most pitiful agony."

"Their bodies and minds twisted by deformities."

"They smile when they dream of lost lovers embraces."

"As they suffer the deformity."

"THE DEFORMITY!"

"Come with us." They say in unison.

I walk along the halls they couldn't have possibly crafted from common materials. Even though the tent is so large it shouldn't be able to fit!

"Welcome to Neo-Domino's Dark Woods Circus for Freaks and Monsters." Says the dark one.

The light one smiles and leans close. His cold breath hurting me.

"Enjoy the show." He whispers.

I walk along until I see the twins again, this time without their shirt.

"A creature with two fully thinking heads." Says the dark one.

"Aren't you pitiful things?" Laughs the light one.

I notice they have stiches along their necks and torsos. Oh god the deformity. They take my shaking hand to another cage.

"A blue-haired beast that loves to eat things cold." Informs the light one.

"Careful he bites." Warns the dark one.

The 'beast' has blue-hair and grey eyes. His eyes are so cold it looks like he is a tin man. He sits there in a straightjacket drooling out of the corner of his mouth. The 'beast' has human arms piled up on a plate. He begins to eat. I nearly pass out.

"Don't fall asleep the show's not over yet." Croons the light one.

We walk over to yet another cage. My breathing begins to hasten, what now?

"A deformed diva and man that can see without eyes." Says the dark one.

In the cages there is a blonde with purple eyes and a man with black hair and yellow highlights.

"Does anyone even miss me, so ugly am I? I want to go home. I am not a deformed diva at all. I am just flawed. Please let me go home." The blonde cries.

"It's sad but it can't be helped. I love you Jack. I love you more than anything. I love you to death. I know it's painful but please don't cry Jack." The black-haired man begs. "You're still beautiful to me."

"Oh Yuusei." Jack sighs.

"Yes Jack?" Yuusei asks.

"I love you too."

They embrace the best they can through the bars of their cages. I glance at the blonde and see a pair of goat legs where his should be and indeed Yuusei doesn't have eyes. I almost vomit.

"And for our final attraction." Says the dark one.

"The rotting boy." Announces the light one.

"I don't see anyone else." I say.

"That's because you are the final attraction." Informs the dark one.

"What a perfect subject." Sighs the light one.

The dark one grabs me and straps me to a table. The light one stands over me with a piece of fruit.

"This fruit will make you rot from the outside in." Mentions the dark one.

"Please! No!" I beg.

"Then what type of attraction should we make you?" Asks the light one.

"Don't rot me!" I scream.

They put the fruit down.

"Perhaps you would like to be a ringleader such as us?" suggests the light one.

"Anything but this!" I whimper.

They smile smiles much too wide and long to be considered human at all. They grab tools that make horrible whirring sounds.

"You should have picked the fruit." Mentions the dark one.

"Yes you really should have." Repeats the light one.

After I receive my improvements I stand at the circus entrance. Another victim, guest has come.

"Their bodies are distorted in order to bend to the will of the guests." I say.

"To amuse and entertain you in the most delightful ways." Smirks the light one.

"To horrify and twist you." Says almost smugly the dark one.

"I had to cower alone but since there are two of you." I mention.

"Then the shadows reach longer than supposed.' Finishes the light one.

"And you will never tell what happens unless you enter." Says the dark one.

"You will end up entering regardless though." I say.

The white-haired man and the red-haired boy cower as we smile. Well they smile, I will never enjoy this.

"You two will make perfect companions for Antinomy, the metal man." Mentions the dark one.

I hold them by the hands as they walk slowly. I can smell their fear. This is the saddest sight. I am a monster. I hate the sight of myself. I have now helped the ringleaders collect three more members not including these two. The man whose very heart is made of steel, a twisted knight and the spiked man. Pray you never enter. So you will not have to suffer the mental, the physical, the soulfull deformities.

**Author note: The being with two fully thinking heads is Ruka and Rua, the twisted knight is Sherry and the spiked man is Paradox. **


	2. The Tenors -1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Neo-Domino's Dark Woods Circus for Freaks and Monsters

Standing over Placido and I is three … entities. One with fair skin and silver hair, one with dark skin and hair and one with bright skin and hair. Do they even have names? They grab Placido and me by the hands and lead us into the too tall tent. With teeth far too long they smile.

"Let's show you the twins." The bright one says.

"Aw, are you not enjoying the circus dear?" The light one asks.

"I never will." The bright one replies.

The dark one smiles again and beckons us to a small cage.

"The circus is so much fun! With rotten fruit to burn you to your core and hands to pull you apart! I want to stay here f-f-f-f-f—f-f—f-f-orever." The male one says.

I step back and see that they are not Siamese twins at all but stitched together. They have black thread sticking out of their torsos and legs.

"A being with two fully thinking heads." The dark one says.

"They are HIDEOUS!" The light one smirks.

"No, no they're not." The bright one mutters.

They lead us to another cage. Placido's eyes are filled with fear.

"I don't need to stay, you can't make me." Placido says.

"Ah but we can." The light one laughs.

Placido opens his mouth and slams it shut immediately. I hold his hand and smile awkwardly. We walk with no other choice. They lead us to a cage with a blue-haired man with dead grey eyes lying in a puddle of blood and drool.

"The blue beast that loves to eat things cold." The light one smiles.

"B-Bruno?" Placido whimpers.

"Why yes, I believe that was his name." The dark one answers.

Placido slams himself against the bars. There are tears spilling from his red eyes onto the metal floor.

Bruno coughs and shifts around. He looks at Placido and smiles a smile full of sharp teeth.

"Pwacido!" He growls cheerfully trying to form the word.

Placido gives him a small smile.

"Yes, Placido." He says.

Our hands get pulled again as we are taken to the next cage. There lies a blonde with purple eyes and spikey blonde hair and a man without eyes. I know them both, Jack Atlus and Yuusei Fudo. I stare at his face where his blue, blue eyes used to lie.

"RUN! I know what they are going to do to you!" Jack coughs.

"Shut up cow." The dark one yells.

The light one pulls a small bottle out of his pocket and throws it at the goat-legged man. The bottle strikes burning and scratching Jack's face.

"Sing." The bright one commands.

"Does anyone even care that I exist? Am I so flawed that I must be kept here? I am such a sad thing left in this place where I belong. I can hardly even remember what I was before." Jack sings.

"You were absolutely nothing." The dark one snarls.

"Lucciano." Yuusei says. "Placido. Hello. I can see you."

"A deformed diva and a man that can see without eyes." The dark one narrates.

They grab our hands and drag us off to the next place. There in a cage is a woman with twisted horns sticking out of her head and bat wings with fractures in them growing out of her back. She is covered with serpentine tattoos.

"Sherry, the twisted knight." The bright one says.

"Oh God Sherry." Placido moans.

He reaches his hand through the bars and brushes her hair with his hand.

"It's painful." Sherry whispers in a tiny voice.

"I'm sorry." I say.

Placido smells her hair and we are taken to another room. I glance back and see her crying blood onto the soiled metal floor beneath her.

"A man whose very heart is made of steel." The bright one drawls.

"Ah the brother of the blue beast!" The dark one announces.

"Yes he depends on this visor to even think for himself." The light one smirks.

We look inside and see a man with blue-hair and dull grey eyes. He is wearing a tight metallic suit.

"Antinomy!" Placido screams.

He tries to climb inside only to get sharply punched in the solar plexus by the dark one.

"No trying to 'comfort' the attractions." The light one says.

And Placido cries as he is take away with me.

"ANTINOMY! ANTINOMY! ANTINOMY!" He shrieks.

I shake my head. I wave to Antinomy and his visor blocked eyes glance at me and he mouths.

"You should never have entered here."

We get our hands tugged out as they take us to yet another cage. There lies a man with spikey blonde hair and green eyes. He has spines sticking out of his back and wrists and ankles.

"The spiked man!" The light one screams.

When they announce him he laughs.

"Hello Placido, Lucciano. How has it been? You see I have not been quite well. It's painful but I know it will go numb soon. Have you seen Aporia? Well you will. He and Z-ONE are the final attractions you know." Paradox chuckles.

I look up at him with my two green eyes finally wet with tears.

"T-that's where y-you g-g-guys w-went? I-I th-ought y-you died." I sob. "Why!"

"It's okay Lucciano." Paradox smiles crookedly.

I try to touch him and the spikes lengthen and shoot out. Placido gets hit in the eye with one and lets out a piercing scream. I have one jammed in my eye and can't even think.

"Don't touch me, Don't EVER touch me." Paradox growls.

I look at him with blood streaming down his face and he softens.

"I didn't mean to yell at you." He whispers.

He stretches out his hand and pulls it out. Placido takes his out on his own. Paradox smiles as we are dragged off.

"And for…" The light one starts.

"The final attraction." The dark one finishes.

"The world's most beautiful men." The bright one says.

How bad could that be.

"I know what you're thinking, everyone else is horribly disfigured why are we not going to be? Well that's because we are going to castrate you Lucciano and use these on you Placido." The light one says pulling out a set of heel-like prosthetics. "We will also be using surgery to fix the … imperfections."

They grab a pair of pliers and a saw and get set to their work. The bright one sobs the entire time.

On a road far past the forest Placido and I wait for Aporia and Z-ONE. They walk up and look at Placido's legs, our eye pieces and flawless faces.

"I hurts to walk you know." Placido says.

"I can finally sing a woman's part!" I laugh with a high-pitched sound.

"Come to the circus with us! Paradox and Antinomy and Bruno and Sherry are there." We scream in unison.

Z-ONE reaches for Placido and touches his face causing it to crack and reveal machinery.

"I haven't gotten my upgrade yet." Placido whimpers.

We run off into the dark woods with Z-ONE and Aporia chasing after us. They reach the tent and look up seeing Crow and Aki.

"Hey little guys! Welcome to Neo-Domino's Circus for Freaks and Monsters!" Crow says bitterly.

"They will dissolve you, manipulate you, break you, eat you, tear into you, lengthen you, flaw you, DEFORM YOU!" Aki sobs.

"THE DEFORMITY!" Crow shrieks.

They waltz off.

"I'm sorry." I cry.

Placido leans down and hugs me with oil running down his face into the forest. The ringleaders come out.


End file.
